1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to novel uses of and products from aziridine compounds. More particularly, this invention is directed to plasma-deposited aziridine compounds in the form of a film. The film can be used to prevent biofouling or to immobilize a therapeutic agent. Even more particularly, this invention is directed to the use of such films in time release pharmaceutical compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known how to synthesize a variety of aziridine compounds using different methodologies. The use of aziridine compounds as inhibitors of aluminum corrosion and as biomedical agents are also known.
For example, W. McCoull, et al. (Synthesis 2000, No, 10, 1347-1365) disclose a summary of the use of chiral aziridines in synthesis emphasizing the effect of various substituents on ring openings, rearrangements and the use of chiral ligands and auxiliaries.
Netherlands Patent Application 19,650,414 discloses aziridinyl compounds that are useful as inhibitors of aluminum corrosion by halogenated hydrocarbons.
French Patent Application 19,650,413 discloses aziridinyl compounds that are useful as inhibitors of aluminum decomposition by halogenated degreasing agents and as inhibitors of the growth of Escherichia coli. 
U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,885 to Coker, et. al. discloses (1-aziridinyl) alkyl esters of carboxylic acids and (1-aziridinyl) alkanols that are useful as inhibitors of aluminum reaction with halogenated degreasing solvents.
There has been, however, no previous teaching that aziridine compounds may form films or coatings by plasma deposition on a variety of substrates